


Free Time

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Ultra Magnus took Atomizer’s crossbow, ruining his evening plans. It’s a good thing Powerglide has a few suggestions for what to do with that free time.
Relationships: Atomizer/Powerglide (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 30, 2013 as “Drabble #65 - Atomizer/Powerglide.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on December 14, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“I can’t believe he took my crossbow,” Atomizer moaned, dropping dramatically onto Powerglide’s berth. He covered his face with his arms and rolled side to side. Powerglide could hear him moan, “I miss it so.”

“Well, that’s what you get for parading around with it,” Powerglide said, kicking the side of the berth. He put his hands on his hips, and shook his head knowingly. “You knew Magnus was in a bad mood today.”

“But it’s mine!” Atomizer whined. He held his hand out pleadingly for some sort of support, and Powerglide grabbed his hand. “He had no right to take it!”

“He’s the superior officer,” Powerglide said. He squeezed Atomizer’s hand. “Whatever that even means anymore now that the war’s over.”

“He’s lucky I still have my regular bow, or I don’t know what I’d do!” Atomizer said, taking his hand back and throwing both in the air.

“Ask Rodimus to get it back?” Powerglide asked, plopping on the side of his berth, almost sitting on Atomizer’s stomach. “That’s what you did last time Magnus confiscated your stuff.”

“That’s not the point,” Atomizer said. He launched himself at Powerglide’s waist, and wrapped himself around it. The glider plane shoved at his arms, but he held tighter. “I was going to the range, too. I had the whole evening scheduled!”

Powerglide looked at the agonized car hugging his waist, lost without his precious crossbow and shifted. In times like these, it was best to get your mind off things. Powerglide drummed his fingers on his arm. “I guess you’ve got some free time then, huh?”

“Sure, why?” Atomizer asked, tilting his head up.

“Because I myself, happen to have a little free time since my plans for a flight around the ship have been suddenly canceled for unknown reasons,” Powerglide said. He pulled his feet up on the berth and with Atomizer’s arms still wrapped around his waist, slid down the length of it until they met face-plate to face plate. “What a coincidence, right?”

“Hmm, that is true,” Atomizer said, rubbing his finger in a circle on Powerglide’s back. He slid his face-plate into Powerglide’s, pressing their faces together. He curled in his fingers, gripping the jet’s back. “We do have some time together now.”

“We do,” Powerglide said. He wormed his arms around to Atomizer’s back, and knocked their knees together. Powerglide held their bodies tight together, vibrating softly against each other. “Just think of what we could get up to.”

Atomizer hummed, jerking his hip up into Powerglides. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Then why don’t you tell me?” Powerglide asked, pressing his hand against the thin piece of plating standing between him and Atomizer’s interfacing port. “And I’ll see what I can do about it.”

“Well,” Atomizer drawled out. He drew his hands from Powerglide’s back and pressed both palms into the Jet’s front. He scooted up, and tapped their faces together, so close they could see each other’s optics through the glass. “I was thinking…”

Powerglide’s spark pulsed. “Yes?”

Atomizer shoved Powerglide off the berth and dropped to his feet in a single motion. Powerglide hit the ground hard, yelping from the impact. Atomizer glided across the room, and spread his arms out to encompass the area. He declared in a loud voice, “I can finally re-decorate your hab-suite! Won’t that be great? I’ve been wanting the time to redo this drab decor since the first moment I got on the ship.”

“What!?”


End file.
